A Witch's Bedpost: Notch 4: Ronald Weasley
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: Hermione and Ron become closer after the kiss they share during the war...but will things be as wonderful as they'd always imagined? Part 4 in a series although can be read separately. Please R%R!
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Bedpost: Notch #4: Ronald Weasley

**AN: Hello. Welcome to the fourth story in this series. They are independent but linked as well so please consider reading them all. This is going to be a pretty short fic and will earn its M rating. This story is set in the aftermath of the war. Please review and enjoy. One chapter will be posted a day for a total of three chapters. Somewhat OOC.**

**I would like to address an anonymous review from the previous story in this series. They said that I was trying to make Hermione out to be a whore. I can obviously see where you are coming from, however, I think that what she is really doing is learning. As far as I can tell, most people in this world have some one night stands and these are Hermione's leading up to the one that finally means something to her. I think Hermione is learning what she likes and it will lead to her realizing what (and who) she really wants and needs. I would like to say that I do accept flames and if it hadn't been anonymous, I would have gladly sent a private message about this. ****And now, please enjoy.**

Chapter One – Mourning Light

Hermione POV

The war was finally over but it felt like a new battle was just beginning. Not only were some Death Eaters still on the run, but we still had the mourning process to begin. I felt depressed at least half of the time, dwelling on who we had lost in the ultimate battle. I couldn't imagine how I would have gotten through had it not been for my parents and Ron. Ron, despite having lost a brother, was incredibly supportive and comforting of me in the weeks following the war's end. I didn't know how he handled it although I had noticed tearstains on some of the letters he sent me. I was pretty secluded as I worked out my feelings at the end of the war.

Right before the final battle, I was shocked to be kissed by Ron. This had surprised me more than anything else. I never expected that he actually had feelings for me. My feelings for him were a schoolgirl crush of many years. His cockiness and humor had drawn me in and I was astonished that my know-it-all tendencies actually meant something to him. The kiss was quite spontaneous for me and I was floored by it, the sheer shock of it made me so enthusiastic to try it again. I was horribly concerned that I was being disrespectful to those that had died by getting with Ron quickly. I decided to wait and I had told him that.

He seemed to accept my idea as a good one and he told me that he had waited for 7 years and I would definitely be worth the wait. This made my heart soar and I stayed in nearly daily contact with him as I spent time at home, with my parents after the war. It was a love letter a day of sorts. He was quite whimsical in the letters, complimenting everything about me and telling me how much he cared for me. I was slowly falling in love with someone who was my best friend up until a couple weeks before.

**AN: A special thanks to my fabulous beta: halfbloodprincesse. I know that this chapter only sets the scene but I promise it will get hotter in the next two chapters…stick around and shoot me a review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome to chapter two! And I do not own the red-haired boy or bushy haired girl featured in this story. And contrary to what it might seem, this is NOT a rape story.**

Chapter Two – More than friends (finally)

HPOV

A couple of months after the war had ended and all the funerals were finally completed, I sent Ron an owl asking him on a date. He had gotten an apartment after the war since he (well all of the 'heroes') received a sizeable amount of gold from the Ministry as a thank you. I wore a nicely fitted blouse and a skirt that went to my knees. I was aiming for girly but not overtly sexual. I knocked politely on his door. He answered the door wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hermione!" He pulled me in and gave me a huge hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ron." I returned his kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him on the sofa.

He began to run his fingers along my shoulders and back. I leaned closer to him and laid my head against his shoulder.

"So, how have things been with you and your parents, Hermione?"

"Pretty good. How is the new apartment?"

"I love it here. I have so much space and the whole thing all to myself. It's fabulous."

"It seems nice. It's nice to see you again." He had continued rubbing my shoulders and neck while we chatted a little longer, his other hand began to stray to my leg and he began to rub my knee. I was confused as to what was going on but I tried to keep my focus on the conversation at hand.

"So what are you going to do now that the war is over?"

"Well, I was thinking about going out for a Quidditch team. I really miss playing, you know? What about you?"

"I was thinking about maybe going back to Hogwarts to finish my NEWTS or maybe head for the ministry."

"That's wonderful, Hermione." He flashed me a hundred watt smile and I smiled back shyly. I glanced down to the hand that was rubbing my leg and happened to glance towards the zipper area of his jeans. I could see an odd bulge there, the kind that I was quite familiar with.

Suddenly, I felt the hand on my shoulder push me down against the couch and Ron's body covering mine. His lips met mine in what he thought of as passion. He kissed roughly, and with way too much tongue for my taste. I tried to push him off but he held me down tighter. I finally managed to push him off and gasped for air, wiping my mouth.

"What in Merlin was that, Ron?"

"I was kissing you, Hermione, didn't you enjoy it?"

"Not particularly." His face fell and I decided I should try to fix this since I did care deeply for Ron. "I mean generally a first kiss with a girl is soft and sweet."

"Oh…so you mean something more like this?"

He began to kiss me in a much nicer and calmer fashion. I actually began to enjoy the kiss until I felt his hand snaking up my skirt.

"Ronald!"

"What now, Hermione?"

"You don't try to feel up a girl's skirt on the first date!"

"It's hardly been just one date. I mean we've been friends for years and we travelled the country without anyone but us and Harry…"

"That doesn't give you the right to start trying to cop a feel!"

"You are so overdramatic, Hermione. I just wanted to make you smile. I know those have been rare for you since the war ended."

"Well, the reason behind the gesture is kind, I suppose…but there are better ways to make me smile…like flowers."

"I can't believe you, Hermione. How can you not want to be with me? Haven't you felt the sexual tension between us for these past few years?"

"Ron, I'm not ready…I just witnessed hundreds of people dying…I'm hardly thinking about sex…unlike you apparently."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push you. I'll wait. How about we have a proper date?"

"I'd like that, next week?"

"Absolutely…see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story is rated M for a reason…reader beware of the characters having sex who I don't own!**

Chapter Three – Childhood Fantasies

HPOV

I was preparing for my date with Ron. I had no idea of where we were going; he said it was going to be a surprise so I dressed casual but nice nonetheless. I had opted to go for a little bit of a sexier look and I wore a shirt that hugged my curves and a skirt that went to mid-thigh. I had dabbed on a little perfume and I had tamed my still somewhat frizzy hair. I got to his apartment a little early and knocked politely on the door.

"Hermione! You're early…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…do you want me to go?"

"No, it's alright, just have a seat here and I'll be out in a jiff."

I sat down where he gestured and looked around the room I was in. It was a nice area of his apartment. I noticed he kept things very clean; a trait which surprised me to say the least. I stood up from where he told me to sit and wandered around a little, looking at the figurines on shelves. I was so focused on what I was looking at that I didn't realize when Ron came up behind me. I was holding a small glass figurine of a kneazle.

"Well, I got you flowers, but you seem quite taken with that."

I smiled and blushed furiously, "oh, sorry…these are beautiful…where'd they come from?"

"My mother collects them and she sent some here with me since I was moving away from home and she wanted me to take a piece of home with me…Bill has some too, at Shell Cottage."

"They're beautiful…I can't believe that you have figurines of these magical creatures."

"They do something rather unique. I've seen the muggle figurines you have; but I can't do it with these all the time."

"What?"

He picked the kneazle up out of my hand and led me to the table. Then, he pulled out his wand and tapped it against the figurine softly. The kneazle began to move, purring and heading towards our hands. I began to move away, but Ron held my hands still.

"This one really likes to be pet. He's actually very nice."

"This is extraordinary. Why can't you leave them alive like this all the time."

"Didn't you notice what's over there? I have miniature dragons which would burn this whole place down."

"Oh…well…this one at least is quite docile."

"You can keep it if you want. I have tons as you can tell."

"No, I want you to have it here. I like it being here; home with all of its friends."

"I haven't had a chance to tell you; you look beautiful this evening."

I blushed again and smiled, "you look quite dashing yourself."

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I figured we could have a nice meal together in here. I wanted to cook for you and talk more than we could in public."

"This is wonderful." The table had been set nicely with candles and fancy dishes. There were pleasant aromas floating through the air that I couldn't quite place and there was a bouquet of roses sitting in the center of the table.

Ron walked to my chair and pulled it out for me, acting the role of perfect gentleman, before bringing out a nicely tossed salad for a first course. I took a bite and was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, Ronald, if I'd known you cooked like this, you would have been in charge of cooking on the Horcrux hunt."

"Well, I have a lot more to work with now, spices and all, and I have been practicing. Ever since you told me that you were the one forced to cook because you were a girl, I felt bad and I vowed to learn how to cook." He leaned across the table and took my hand in his, "Just wait till you taste your actual meal."

I smiled again and said, "this is fantastic…I can't wait to see how you top it."

He actually managed to do so quite well. He served a very flavorful shepherd's pie for dinner followed by a delicious chocolate mousse for dessert. I felt so stuffed with fabulous food afterwards that I just sat on the couch, waiting for him to finish cleaning up. He finally emerged from the kitchen and came to sit by me. I curled up in his lap and he grinned and played with my hair.

"Ron, dinner was amazing…that mousse was practically orgasmic."

He chuckled softly and continued to play with my hair and trace lines along my shoulders and neck. I turned my head to be inches in front of his and moved closer to him, kissing him. The dinner had been fantastic and I felt awful for how I treated him last time.

I broke our kiss and looked into Ron's eyes, "so do you want me to thank you _properly_ for the dinner you prepared?"

He looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Um…well…I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Well, this is something that I very much want to do."

I began to kiss him again and I started to unbutton his shirt. He gasped when my fingers touched his chest and I finally opened his shirt completely. I slid it off of his arms and held myself close to him. I was surprised to feel so many muscles underneath my hands. I never realized how strong Ron had actually become. He decided to demonstrate to me just how strong he was by picking me up and carrying me to his room. He laid me down on the bed and continued to kiss me as he began removing my shirt, undoing my buttons slowly before finally exposing my chest. I was wearing a red bra underneath of my black shirt and he gazed at it hungrily. I pulled him close to me and began to stroke his growing erection through his pants. He went for the button on my skirt before pulling it off of me, to expose my red knickers that matched my bra.

"Gryffindor, through and through, huh?"

"Well, I figured it would match your hair too."

He grinned and moved to my bra, sliding his hands behind me to take it off, before grabbing my breasts in both hands. They filled his hands and he squeezed them gently, not wanting to hurt me. I moaned in response as no one had ever treated my breasts in such a tender manner. I reached for the zipper on his pants and pulled it down, revealing red boxers underneath.

"Look, we match."

I continued to stroke him through his boxers and heard his breathing increase.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can I feel what it's like to be inside of you?"

"Well, I thought you'd never ask."

With permission he ripped my underwear off my body and slid his own boxers down. He revealed himself to me and I was surprised to see that he was the smallest I'd seen; barely more than a handful, but still somewhat wide around. I quickly grabbed my wand and cast "_contraceptivus"_ over my body before he instantly plunged into my body. I gasped in surprise and moaned as he began to work his way in and out of me. It wasn't long before he was moaning my name.

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE!"

The speed at which he was going was slow and I was amazed at his restraint. I began to moan as the slowness was torture for me since I felt my release slowly building.

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley."

My moaning caused him to finally speed up which led him to quickly release his seed deep inside of me. He laid down next to me, collapsed from the exercise. I sighed in not getting to finish but was glad I had definitely thanked him properly. I had mixed emotions about being with Ron. Surely he was everything I had ever wanted in school, but I had matured this past year and I wasn't sure if he was what I really wanted after all.

"Love you so much, Hermione. "

"You too" I whispered back to him, not really sure if I meant it or not.

**AN: Well, this ends Ron and Hermione…Please Read and Review. For those of you who like the Potter Puppet Pals, the moaning of names has a meaning. The last one of this series goes live tomorrow…Draco and Hermione! Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
